Episode 8749 (9th October 2015)
Plot Kylie runs after Sarah and begs her not to go to the police. She promises to tell her everything later and Sarah heads to work, clearly stressed. Luke's exhausted with the amount of work at the garage. Kevin's in an upbeat mood and announces he's just landed another contract. Tyrone's worried, knowing he needs time off to be with Hope. Tony orders a dehumidifier to get rid of the damp patch on the garage floor. Aware of the stress that Fiz and Tyrone are under, Sinead agrees to babysit for them so that Beth and Kirk can take them out. Unable to suppress her fears, Sarah tells Michelle that she needs to go to the police station as she has information about the body they found in the canal. As Roy and Ken set off for their classical concert, Cathy admits to Anna she's jealous of Ken for spending the evening with him. Kylie finds out from Michelle where Sarah has gone and rushes after her. Beth and Kirk take Fiz and Tyrone to the Rovers. Cathy thinks well of Roy when Anna tells her why he took Ken out. Kylie finds jittery Sarah in the police station and implores her not to report the murder. She admits that Callum isn't in the canal and promises to show her his final resting place. Carla, Aidan, Johnny and Kate discuss the factory over dinner in the bistro. Johnny confirms that he's on board with the factory on two conditions; that he's central to the running of the business and that they find a job for Kate. As Roy and Ken return, Cathy tells Roy he's the nicest man in the universe. Tyrone is plied with drinks by his understanding mates and Kevin tells him that he knows that Hope comes first. David and Kylie show Sarah the damp patch in the garage and confess that Callum is underneath it. She goes into hysterics. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Enquiry Officer - Amer Nazir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs room and garage *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk Notes *This single Friday episode was transmitted at 6.45pm to allow for coverage of a Euro 2016 qualifier to be shown immediately afterwards. For the same reason, no episodes were shown on Monday 12th October. *A woman at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts reach breaking point; Tyrone is concerned about getting time off when Kevin announces he's just landed another contract; Johnny tells Carla that he's on board with factory on two conditions; and Cathy admits to Anna she's jealous of Ken as he heads off with Roy to the classical concert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,200,000 viewers (25th place). Notable dialogue Johnny Connor: "Do you employ Kirk to fulfill some kind of quota?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns